


Dragons and Snow

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Daenerys experiences her first snow with her wolf by her side.





	

“Have you never seen snow, Your Grace?” Sansa asked, laughing gently. 

Queen Daenerys, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Meereen and Mother of Dragons looked surprised and offended by her lover’s question. 

“No,” she said defensively, “I haven’t had the pleasure.”

“No need for that tone, my queen.” Sansa grinned, wrapping her arms around her middle. 

Daenerys pouted, but submitted into her lover’s embrace. “I suppose you’ve seen many snows, my dear, as a Northerner.”

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, my love. The summer snows in Winterfell were nothing compared to this.” Sansa was right. The snow had fallen thick and fast, effectively coating King’s Landing in a white blanket.

“Come,” Sansa said, shaking off happy childhood memories, “Let me show you.”

“What will the people think of their queen playing in the snow?” Daenerys asked, furrowing her brows.

“Perhaps they will think their queen likes to have  _ fun _ .” Sansa emphasized, shaking her head with a smile.

“Sansa, my dearest, I love you but-”

“Nope,” she said swiftly, pressing her index finger to her lips, “No buts. You’re going to come out and play in the snow with me and that’s that.”

Daenerys pulled a face but grabbed her winter coat before following her lover out into the courtyard, where someone had already built a small snowman.

“What in the gods’ name is that?” Daenerys asked, pointing to the snowman.

Sansa laughed, bending down to pack the snow in her hands while her queen stared. “A snowman, my dearest.”

“Why, of all the things to do with snow . . .” Daenerys spent far too long pondering the existence of said snowman. “What else do people do in the snow?”

Sansa stood up again, her hands behind her back. “Well, there are a few things . . . like this!” The snowball hit Daenerys’ shoulder and the queen froze in shock.

“What on earth, why, you little - Sansa!” She cried as another snowball hit her. “Oh, that’s it.” Daenerys bent down to pack herself a snowball and threw it, missing Sansa by just an inch.

“Better luck next time, my Queen!” Sansa laughed, throwing yet another snowball that hit Daenerys right in the chest. 

“Sansa!” Daenerys gasped in shock, not pausing for one minute to throw another snowball at her beloved. She missed again and Sansa bent over from laughing too hard. 

“I’ll get you for this!” Daenerys yelled like a battle commander and ran towards the redhead, tackling her to the ground with a loud whoop. 

“Dany! That's not fair!” Sansa struggled underneath her and pouting when she wouldn't let her up. 

“Attacking your defenseless queen isn't fair either, hmm?” Dany questioned. 

When Sansa continued to pout Dany pressed her lips to hers. “There, there, my love.” Another kiss. “I realize you are from the North and suited for snow, but perhaps we could take this inside?”

Sansa quit pouting and instead a smirk crept onto her face. “Whatever my Queen commands.”

Dany smiled suggestively, pulled her lover to her feet and together the two walked back to their bedchamber. 


End file.
